fkkfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Slagmarken
thumb|314px|Kamp mellem spillere og [[trolde]] Slagmarken Regler og fremgangsmåde for kamp Idet spillerne indfinder sig i en kampsituation, vil spillet gå over til at foregå på en spilleplade, opbygget af heksagoner (sekskantede felter). Spillepladen kan også bruges ved udforskning af mindre områder, så som kældre, grotter osv. Spillemesteren kan tegne på pladen for at illustrere terrænet. På slagmarken er spillerne repræsenteret af små figurer og fjenderne af brikker. Kampens faser og fordeling af turen Som standard vil første tur gå til dem, der har overraskelsesmomentet, dvs. dem der angreb først. Hvis det er lige fordelt afgøres det med en terning eller af spillemesteren. Prioritet af første tur, samt pre-kamp positionering kan påvirkes med evner. Når spillerne har tur, handler de én efter én. Som standard kan spillerne ikke bytte rundt på rækkefølgen af deres indbyrdes ture. Ombytning af indbyrdes ture kan opnås med evner. Selve turen er inddelt i to faser: bevægelse og handling. Dvs. hvis en spiller ønsker både at bevæge sig og angribe eller bruge evner, skal han bevæge sig først. Bevægelse og angreb på slagmarken Alle spillere og fjender, har underattributten bevægelse som dikterer hvor meget de kan bevæge sig, i kamp. Den vil oftest ligge på 3. En spillers/fjendes bevægelsespoint benyttes til bevægelse, men også til angreb og brug af evner. Når man rykker sig på slagmarken, koster det 1 bevægelsespoint per felt. Nærkamps-angreb koster som standard 1 bevægelsespoint. Afstands-angreb koster som standard 2 bevægelsespoint. Brug af evner koster som standard 1 bevægelsespoint.   Duel Når en spiller og en fjende kæmper vil de ofte være låst i kamp og fokuseret på hinanden. De vil give en fordel til modparten hvis man fjerner sit fokus. På slagmarken udarter det sig som Dueller. En Duel kan bruges til at holde en fjende beskæftiget, sænke hans fremtog eller dække over en allierets tilbagetrækning. thumb|312px|Spilsituation Regler: En Duel kan kun foregå i nærkamp og duellister kan kun benytte nærkampsvåben. Duellister får midlertidigt nedsat deres bevægelsespoint med 1. Hvis en duellist fjerner fokus (rykker sig væk fra modstanderen eller angriber en anden), får modstanderen 50% bonus skade, på sit næste angreb, mod duellisten. En duel kan kun opretholdes hvis der er højst 2 felter imellem duellisterne. Som standard kan man kun duellere én fjende. Antallet kan øges med evnen Multitasking(?) Styring af fjender På slagmarken er det spillemesteren, der styrer fjenderne. Det vil virke unaturligt hvis han skal forsøge at tage strategisk dårlige beslutninger, når han fx styrer en trold. Derfor er fjenderne inddelt i 3 kategorier, der definerer deres intelligens og lægger klare regler for hvordan de agerer, på slagmarken. Instinktive fjender går efter at komme i kamp hurtigst muligt. De vil derfor gå efter den tætteste spiller. Det er næsten umuligt at få dem til at ændre fokus. De er meget ukoordinerede. Eksempler på instinktive fjender kan være trolde, gobliner eller dyr. Regler: Angriber altid nærmeste spiller. Hvis flere spillere er lige tæt afgøres det med terning. Tager ikke højde for forhindringer.   Neutrale fjender er opmærksomme på at holde sig selv uden for unødvendig fare. De kan have gruppementalitet og skifte fokus, hvis der opstår en markant højere trussel. Eksempler på neutrale fjender kan være orkere, kentaurer eller kobolder. Regler: Angriber nærmeste spiller, som standard. Får mulighed for at skifte fokus, hvis en spiller giver mere skade end dens nuværende fokus. Jo højere forskellen på skaden er, desto højere er chancen for at den skifter fokus. Denne effekt gælder også, når allierede, inden for 2 felter, tager skade. Tager højde for synlige forhindringer (svært terræn). Kan løbe efter hjælp, på højere sværhedsgrader. Strategiske fjender udnytter alt form for planlægning og snilde for at ramme spillerne på deres svage punkter og dække over deres egne svagheder. Denne fjendetype er sjælden og vil som regel ses i form a bosser eller hærførere. Dvs. at de kan udnytte deres strategiske evner til at påvirke deres undersåtter, og forbedre deres kampplan. Eksempler på strategiske fjender kan være engle, drager eller dæmoner. Regler: Ingen restriktioner. Spillemesteren er fri til at lægge strategi. Evne: bestem handling for underordnet allieret - afhængig af fjendetype og magi (REFERENCE) evne Dominér(?)